<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mcyt Prompts that I’m to lazy to write about. by Hello_Satan69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643135">Mcyt Prompts that I’m to lazy to write about.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Satan69/pseuds/Hello_Satan69'>Hello_Satan69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Satan69/pseuds/Hello_Satan69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts  about mcyt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Tommyinnit &amp; Tubbo, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, and more - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello This is gonna be mcyt prompts. I might write sum but I’m letting other people write them too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. BLEH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This idea for a prompt is just kinda sum I do but with Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy sum times just doesn’t talk it happens randomly it might go on for a whole day, few hours or a few days. And if he does talk when he doesn’t feel like talking he just says ‘bleh’.</p><p>Do what you want with the idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tommy n Tubbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After all the war and shit. Tubbo gets protective of Tommy. So he kinda stalks Tommy. After a while he sees how people glare at him and see how they try to jump/kill him so he kidnaps Tommy. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ngl this is me just wanting protective Tubbo kidnapping Tommy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Road Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Dream Smp goes on a road trip.<br/> At first the cars start like this </p><p>Phil<br/>Wilbur<br/>Techno<br/>Tommy<br/>Tubbo<br/>Ranboo</p><p>Bad<br/>Skeppy  <br/>Dream<br/>George <br/>Ant</p><p>Eret<br/>Niki <br/>Fundy <br/>Sapnap </p><p>Puffy<br/>Sam<br/>Foolish </p><p>And than end like this</p><p>Phil <br/>Techno <br/>Tubbo<br/>Ranboo</p><p>Bad<br/>Skeppy <br/>Ant <br/>George <br/>Dream</p><p>Eret <br/>Niki<br/>Sapnap<br/>Fundy</p><p>Puffy <br/>Sam<br/>Foolish<br/>Tommy</p><p>It’s gonna be angst about how Tommy has a new family that is Puffy, Sam, and Foolish. Foolish as the cousin but more like a brother kinda, Puffy as the cool aunt u can call mom, and Sam as Tommy fathers. Half way thru the road trip they stopped at a restaurant for food and Tommy saw Sam and just went to him since he sees Sam more as a father figure than Phil. Phil is sad cuz Tommy went to Sam but itssss fineeeee. Anyway a bit of angst but mostly chaos/fluff.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fluff Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This will contain Eret, Puffy, Sam, Foolish, and Tommy. It’s just fluff. Eret the cool gay uncle/cousin. Puffy the cool aunt and Foolish as her kid. Sam the father of Tommy.<br/>They’re all just vibing at the Erets castle watching movie, eating food, making chaos. It’s just fluffy:D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. RACOONINNIT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy is a raccoon hybrid and he can shift in to a full raccoon. </p><p>And um one time when he shifted he found other raccoons and talked to them cuz he can speak raccoon. And um one of Sbi went to get him and since they know Tommy can be stubborn and won’t want to shift back to his kinda humor form so they picked another up raccoon on accident and it’s jsut chaos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. TOMMY STOP BRINGING IN ANIMALS IN HERE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have two ideas that are similar so ima put them both on here.</p><p>1:<br/>When ever Tommy goes outside by himself ,he always brings back animals. They can be a bird, fox, raccoon, or a wolf you name it and he’ll take it with him. So when ever he comes back from his trip to the outside he always gets checked to see if he has an animal with him. They’ll usually heal/give the animal food before they let it out to the wilderness.</p><p>2:<br/>You may think Tommy can’t take care of a pet but he can actually he can take care of many. He legit has many animals in his room hidden. He takes good care of them of course but you don’t really want wild animals in youre house. Anyway sbi finds where Tommy hides the wild animals.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. FAMILY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AY AY AY BITCHES WRITE MORE QUACKITY, TOMMY, AND AWESAMDAD CONTENT BITCH THEIR A FAMILY.</p><p>Anyway. Here’s the prompt.</p><p>Tommy and Quackity making chaos&gt;:) lmao. They’re just pranking Awesamdude.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. :0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bleh Dream killed Tommy. Mexican dream came back and killed Dream for killing his amigo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. MMMMMMMMM JOBZZZZ MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm jobz mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm</p><p>I had this idea while sleeping and it’s just like Sam and Quackity or just one of them works everywhere. Like lawyer? Yup, Chef? Yup. Doctor? Yup. Like u get the deal. </p><p>And Tommy just looking for a job and he keeps seeing them when he ask them if they’re looking for new employees. And he just freaks out I find it funny.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>